


Finding the Cure

by MaryJoeycoco



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asta x Noelle - Freeform, Based on Sleeping Beauty (sorta), Based on a Lady Gaga Song, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feelings Realization, OC characters, Worried Asta, asunoe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJoeycoco/pseuds/MaryJoeycoco
Summary: When Noelle gets hit with a type of magic that knocks her out, Asta blames himself for not helping her in time. After they find the cure with others, Asta realizes his feelings towards Noelle.He prays that he will be able to tell her when she wakes up.
Relationships: Asta/Noelle Silva
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	Finding the Cure

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge Asta/Noelle shipper and a big fan of Black Clover!! It's a good show/manga which I recommend checking out if you haven't! So please enjoy this one-shot for them!
> 
> And Lady Gaga's song, 'The Cure' also inspired this somehow.
> 
> ** Itlatics represents flashbacks **

Asta couldn't move. 

His body felt like lead and his right leg was burning due to the broken bone. That didn't stop him from gripping his sword handle until his knuckles turned white. That didn't stop him from pushing himself to his knees. That didn't stop him from trying to stand on his feet. One broken leg doesn't mean anything right now. Right now what matters is saving the village behind him, saving his fallen squadmates and most importantly saving Noelle. Who is the only one who can stand on her feet in their section on the battlefield.

Noelle was standing in front of a passed out Vanessa and Grey. With her wand pointing in front of her and her grimoire floated next to her. She looks exhausted, her forehead is bleeding and her body is scratched up. Not too long ago her valkyrie armor disappeared from the lack of magic. If she is being honest, Noelle only has enough for one more spell. The problem is figuring out what spell to use for this. She needed to protect her friends.

For a brief second, Noelle looked around the battlefield to see if anyone could help. No one was around. Not even Captain Yami who is fighting another battle far away. Gauche, another noble blood, is busy fighting with Finral of their other powerful enemy. She didn't want to think about the amount of pain Asta is in at the moment. She took in a deep breath to calm her racing heartbeat. 

She can do this. She is Noelle Silva. She has royal blood, a magic knight, a Black Bull. She can take down this little insect standing in front of her. She was able to take the arm from the beast in the underwater kingdom. She was able to fight against an elf. Noelle can take down this simple Diamond Kingdom wizard. Noelle raised her hand, narrowing her eyes. She is going to protect them!

" _Water Creation Magic: S_ _ea Dragon's Roar_!" Noelle shouted.

She put all her magic within the spell. Every last drop to protect her friends on the battlefield. She can do this. Noelle watched with wide eyes as the water dragon raced forward towards the target. A smile crossed her face when she saw it was going to hit but she didn't see the vine growing behind her. The water dragon bit the attacker in the arm, dragging him through the field. Before she could celebrate a sharp pain entered her lower back.

 _What? Did I get hit?_ Noelle thought to herself.

"NOELLE!" Asta shouted with all his might.

Noelle fell forward, slowly, she was wrapped with thorny vines from her lower back. Her panic pink eyes locked with Asta before they shut. Something overcame Asta as he saw Noelle on the battlefield. He shouted her name again before his mind went blank.

 _Avenge her._ He thought.

\---

Asta wasn't sure how he ended up in the hideout but he was there. His arms were cut up from holding Noelle close to his chest and not letting her go. He didn't let her go until Mimosa showed up with Yuno and Klaus. Captain Yami had to force him out of the room because Asta would snap if Mimosa had no answers or stopped healing. Which leads him to now.

He was hitting the sword against the tree. He already chopped down four trees while waiting for any answers. And any moment he stopped hitting the tree, the memory of Noelle hitting the battlefield flooded his mind. He can't stop moving. He can't see her panic eyes again. He can't watch as he did nothing when she was hit with some strange magic. He can't see it anymore, it's too painful.

Asta swung at the tree again and watched as the tree hit the ground. The fifth one within ten minutes. He couldn't even think how long this has been. He didn't even do this when he was training back at the village. It wasn't out of anger or stress, back at the village was pure strength training. This is angry, this is pain and sorrow. This is guilt. Asta isn't sure if he has ever felt this high of emotion is such a long time or ever. 

A strangled cry left his mouth. He fell against the ground, gripping his hair tight as he could. Asta felt his grey hair ripping out of his scalp. Yet that makes him pull away because all he could think of was Noelle. She was hurt. She was asleep. She was wrapped in some type of green vines. Asta watched as the thorns poked against her skin, drawing blood from her skin. A dry laugh left his mouth.

Noelle is going to hate the possible scars from the thorns. She will think it's unworthy for a royal to have scars. Asta could almost hear her saying that to him, saying it to the squad staring at them. Asta just wants to hear her voice. He just wants to see her eyes open again. Hell, Asta will take her calling him an insect or pushing him off the broom if she will only wake up.

A small smile crossed his face as he thought about when Noelle picked broom flying over training with him.

_"Come on, Asta! We gotta fight!" Magna screamed, happily._

_"Yeah," Luck hopped around the room._

_Asta smiled widely, "Yeah, of course. I need to practice swinging both swords."_

_"I can't wait to bring you down, Asta." Luck said, smiling._

_Asta nodded._

_Before they moved from the common room, Noelle and Vanessa walked past them each holding a broom. Noelle was listening to every word Vanessa spoke. They didn't take notice of the boys watching them. Luck jumped in front of them, opening his arms wide with a wicked smile. Vanessa raised her eyebrow._

_"Wanna fight with us?" Luck asked them._

_"Can't, sweetie," Vanessa ruffled his hair._

_"And why not?"_

_"I'm teaching our Princess here how to fly a broom."_

_Asta looked over at them._

_Noelle turned away, "I have to learn. A royal like me can't hitch a ride with you guys forever."_

_"Hey!" Magna exclaimed. "Don't talk bad about Crazy Cyclone, Little Missy."_

_"I wasn't saying anything bad about your horribly decorated broom!" Noelle shot back._

_"Horribly decorated broom? HORRIBLY DECORATED BROOM! Okay, Little Missy let's go right now. You and me."_

_"Now now, Magna." Vanessa poked his forehead. "No fighting, I have Noelle for the day."_

_"Then I'll fight you with her," Magna said._

_"YEAH! LET'S MAKE IT A BATTLE!" Luck exclaimed._

_Asta jumped, "Oh yeah! Come on, Noelle. It will be so much fun."_

_Noelle's face burned bright red._

_"Sorry boys!" Vanessa said, pulling Noelle with her. "I already have dibs on our Princess. You guys have to grab her tomorrow."_

_"Oh, man." Luck sighed._

_Asta watched as the two girls laughed. A small smile crossed his face. He found himself happy because Noelle looks happy. She's no longer the girl who struggles with magic control. Now she is making her move forward. She is going get stronger and Asta can't wait to see the end result._

Asta looked up, letting his hands fall on his lap. He heard footsteps behind. The short boy turned around to see a serious-looking Yami. He jerked his head for Asta to follow him. The magicless boy jumped to his feet and quickly put his swords away then chased after Yami. Outside of Noelle's room stood the Black Bull squad. They all looked pale and very worried. Klaus and Yuno stood by them not meeting Asta's eye.

"Finral is going to make a portal," Yami broke the silence. "I want Venessa, Gauche, and Finral to bring Fanzell Kruger here. He'll more about this magic."

"Why can't I use my sword?" Asta asked, again.

"We don't know the setbacks. This could be a trap and hurt Noelle more." Yami replied.

Asta gritted his teeth together.

"Now go," Yami said.

They all nodded.

Finral made a portal to Fanzell Kruger's secret hideout for the mission. Once they left, Yami turned back to the closed door. He looked over at Magna who was staring down at his boots. Asta gripped his fist together, feeling his nails digging into his palms. He knew it was going to draw blood soon enough. Yami sighed, not enjoying that his squad member is inside with none of them being able to do anything. Right now, he can do one thing.

"Magna," Yami spoke causing everyone to look up. "We need to give Mimosa a break. You use the fire recovery spell until they return." 

"Yes, sir!" Magna said.

Magna walked inside the room giving everyone a sneak peek of the scene. Mimosa was whispering to herself or to Noelle with the glowing green wings behind her. Tears ran down Mimosa's face but never leaving Noelle's sleeping face. The vines were now cutting into Noelle's pale skin. Every now and then, Noelle's face twisted in pain before gasping. 

It took everything in Asta's power not to run inside. Not to mention the strong grip on his shoulder by Yami. Asta still looked at the room after the door closed. He still pictured what Noelle looked like against the wood. He still saw the vines tightening around her. He still saw Noelle being stabbed in the back by a vine. He still saw her fall forward on the ground. He still saw her panic eyes locked with his. He still saw everything and still couldn't do anything.

Mimosa didn't step out of the room, Asta could imagine her sitting next to Noelle. He heard little bits and pieces about their shared childhood. Noelle doesn't really speak about her childhood but Asta knew it was horrible because he saw how she was treated by her siblings. Asta could care less if Nozel apologized to Noelle, that doesn't erase the past and the pain she went through. But he knows that Noelle helped Mimosa with some things to which Mimosa will be forever grateful. She believed in Noelle when no else did. In his eyes, he thought of them as real sisters. The love they have for each other can't be matched.

So Asta didn't fault her for not leaving Noelle's side or crying. Right now, Asa would cry if he could. All he could is grit his teeth, have his nails cut into his palms and wait. When all he wanted was to use his sword to cut away the magic holding Noelle right now. But he has to wait.

A portal formed next to them. Fanzell Kruger stepped through with a serious expression. Yami opened the door and let him inside then everyone else followed. Asta grabbed his beaten up grimoire by his side waiting for Fanzell to tell him to cut away the magic vines. Fanzell looked over at Noelle with a frown. Mimosa looked over at him with hopeful eyes as she leaned over Noelle protectively. Magna's flames felt warm from where Asta stood.

It looks so strange against Noelle. The bright orange against her pale skin. She almost like a block of ice inside the fire, never melting. The vines didn't react to the flames instead they stayed there, cutting into her skin. Asta glared at the vines. He hoped that his glare could scare the vines away from Noelle. Perhaps it will work. 

"Thankfully, I've seen this magic before," Fanzell said. A hopeful look passed everyone's face again. "But is there anyone in his room with noble or royal blood?"

"Yes," Yami replied.

"They didn't touch the thrones, did they?" He asked worriedly.

"Mimosa, did you?" Klaus asked, panicked.

"No! I promise!" Mimosa waved her hands in the air.

"Good," Fanzell nodded. "This is a normal vine binding spell but with a twist. As you guys know the Diamond Kingdom is experimenting with magic. They twist it into something wrong such as Mars. This is one of those magic. They have found a way to bind both magic and man-made things together for a spell. So if Asta would've cut the vines Noelle would've died faster."

This made Asta bite through his bottom lip.

"But what does it have to do with nobles and royals?" Klaus asked.

"This type of poison was created by the Diamond Kingdom. A poison to kill the people with higher blood within twenty-four hours. This poison was a way to control them so they could keep funding these experiments. If you said no or were late for a payment, one of your family members was injected with the poison. Which is how the twenty-four hours played in. That is how much time you have to get the money together, with a bonus late fee, in order to get the cure." Fanzell said.

"But how would a Diamond mage know Noelle is a royal?" Vanessa asked.

"We heard stories of the Silva family. After all her mother is a well known Magic Knight Captain. With the rumors, she looks exactly like her it isn't hard to deduce it." Fanzell replied.

"It's not her fault." Asta snapped.

"Yes, I know. Genes can do that." Fanzell looked around. "I need some paper and a pen. I have to write this down."

Klaus quickly gave him some from his bag. Fanzell wrote quickly before passing it to Yami. The captain read through before looking up. Asta watched as Yami looked down at Noelle before clearing his throat. Everyone straighten up ready to pay attention to his next words. Yami passed the paper to Finral which he quickly read through.

"Okay," Yami nodded. "Klaus I'm going to split your team. Finral if you been to any of these places, you're making the portals. We need to grab the things and meet back here _fast_. No lollygagging, if I find out you are I will personally beat you. Gauche you are going to make mirrors in case we need to contact each other."

Everyone nodded.

Yami grabbed the paper and started to tear it up so everyone could get a piece, "I want Mimosa, Luck, and Venessa to team up. Gauche, Grey and Gordon are a team. Yuno, Charmy and Klaus are a team. Asta and Finral are with me. Magna, I want you to stay behind with Fanzell. Keep your magic on her, heal those cuts best as you can. Fanzell will watch over making sure nothing goes south." Yami nodded. "Finral, portals."

Portals peered around them with the teams going in theirs with the piece of paper and mirrors from Gauche. Asta followed Yami numbly through the portal. He saw that they were inside a market with people rushing around. Yami was heading in the direction of an alley. The market place made Asta think of the time Noelle and he just walked around. He kept up with the pace but he was hearing her voice. The voice he was longing to hear right now.

_Finral made portals for everyone who wanted to go to the capital for their day off. Asta walked through, hands folded behind his head with a grin. Noelle walked through before she was pushed by Vanessa. Vanessa ruffled her hair with a giggle. She clearly had one or two drinks before coming here. Magna and Luck waved them off as they walked to gamble Magna's money. Finral told them to met him by sundown or he'll leave them in the capital._

_"Where are you going, Little Asta?" Vanessa asked him._

_"I want to find something for Nash, his birthday is coming up," Asta said._

_Vanessa nodded, "Need any help?"_

_"Nah," Asta shook his head. "I know it when I see it."_

_"And you Noelle?" Vanessa asked him._

_Noelle looked away from a stand, "Well, Captain Yami said I could go visit Kahono and Kiato tomorrow so I want to bring them something."_

_"Oh! Then you can go with me, Noelle." Asta said, grinning._

_"U-uh." Noelle stammered as her face turned bright red._

_"Yeah, Princess!" Vanessa slapped Noelle's back. "You two have fun. I'll find you two later!"_

_Vanessa walked away leaving the two. Asta flashed another smile to Noelle and they both walked forward. He was confused about why Noelle's face is so red or why she keeps looking at him. Is Noelle nervous? Why is Noelle nervous with him? He wondered. There is nothing to be worried about. Asta wonders if he should tell her that but before he could, Noelle gasped._

_Asta looked over to see Noelle's eyes sparkling. She rushed over to a store window peering inside. Asta followed after her wondering what she is looking at. Inside there was a small teddy bear with a pink bow around its neck. It looks so simple but Noelle's eyes told him it wasn't._

_"I had just like this!" Noelle exclaimed._

_"Really?" Asta asked._

_Noelle nodded, "Yes but only the bow was purple . . . Solid took it away from me."_

_Asta knew that was a lie. He couldn't help but get angry. Not at Noelle or the lie she told, he was angry at her family. He didn't understand how any family could treat someone like that. What did Noelle do to deserve that treatment? How could they blame her for their mother's death? Didn't their mother want to give birth? Why didn't they honor her last wish? Why didn't they see how happy she was to carry Noelle for those nine months? How are the Vermillion's more of a family to Noelle than the Silva's are?_

_"Do you want it?" Asta asked her. "I mean you did get paid."  
_

_"No," Noelle replied._

_Another lie._

_But Asta didn't bring it up. Instead, they both walked away from the window wanting to find gifts for their friends. Even as they walked pass other stores, Asta didn't see the same sparkle in her eye. He wished he could though._

Asta shook the memory from his head. They weren't even in the capital but it still made Asta think of that day. The same sparkle in her eye from seeing that small teddy bear. Asta made a promise to himself _when_ Noelle wakes up he will buy her that teddy bear. Even if it took all his earnings. He is sure the church would understand why. It's for Noelle. She deserves something good in her life for once.

That made him stop.

Did he just seriously think that? Is he choosing Noelle over the church? Over Sister Lily? Is he really willing to let Yuno get the upper hand this time? Yet no doubts or guilt flooded his heart. He did think that. He is choosing Noelle over the church, over Sister Lily and allowing Yuno to have the upper hand. They didn't see the sparkle she had. They didn't see how happy she was. They just don't understand what he does to him.

At this moment, Asta realized that not even Sister Lily could math up to Noelle. She doesn't make him feel the same way. She never walked the line between life and death with him as Noelle did. Noelle makes him do things he has never done before. He fought for her more than anyone else before. He has been really comfortable around her where it feels like this was meant to be. He never finds himself second-guessing his trust in Noelle. She makes his heart beat fast, his chest feels light and smiles huge until it hurts his face. Asta only ever feels happy around Noelle, happier than Sister Lily has ever made him feel.

Now, look at him. He is doing everything Yami tells him to save Noelle. He is making plans to buy her a teddy bear. Asta wonders what this is called. He wonders what this feeling is. Why does Noelle make him so happy? Why does Noelle make each day worth it? Why does it mean so much to him? More than other people in his life? 

"She's going to be okay," Yami spoke.

Asta looked over at his captain.

"Noelle." Yami nodded. "She's a fighter. She will be okay."

"I know," Asta said with hope.

"Good."

Asta watched as Finral walked inside a store. The store seemed to fan over him the moment Finral showed her his noble family badge. Yami put his hands on his hips waiting for this to be over with. Finral looked as if he wanted this to hurry but she was taking some time wrapping the vial of clear liquid. Asta wanted to yell at the store owner. Doesn't she know someone's life is in danger? Doesn't she know that Noelle is the one in danger!

"Why isn't she hurrying up?" Asta asked, annoyed.

"People around here really don't get nobles or royals. They see them as godlike. It's why I wanted Finral with us." Yami replied.

"And why did you bring me? There's no fight."

"That's true but I know you," Yami looked at him. "You would've started to fester there, Asta. It isn't good when someone like you festers."

"Why not?" 

"Do you really want to know?" He asked, seriously.

Asta nodded.

"You love her," Yami said, turning away. "Perhaps you didn't know it but you do and when someone you love gets hurt, you go berserk. You didn't see what you did on the field, Asta. You did something that you usually don't do. You left everyone behind in order to bring Noelle back to base and forced Mimosa to come down. I knew if I left you behind, you would've lost it again."

 _I love her?_ Asta asked himself.

Yami sighed, "You wouldn't let no one touch her. That Yuno kid had to force you away because you were canceling Mimosa's healing magic. You assumed Mimosa was hurting Noelle instead of helping."

"I didn't mean to leave them behind," Asta said.

"They know and understand."

"Do I really love her, Captain Yami?"

"Yes."

Asta blinked.

"There's no sugar-coating it. You either do or you don't. In your case, you do." Yami shrugged. "I don't see it as a bad thing."

"What should I do then?" Asta asked.

"Tell her." 

Asta looked at him. Yami didn't say anything else because Finral stepped out of the store. Finral didn't say anything as he made the portal for them. Asta was the first person to walk through. He saw the others made it back, they are only waiting for Vanessa's team to come back. Fanzell had all the nobles and royals to stand in the back. Finral handed Fanzall the veil before walking towards the back waiting for Vanessa. 

The magicless boy turned to see Noelle. Magna's flames are still around her healing as much as it could. The vines are becoming one with her body, creating small neon green lines around her body. Her eyebrows are furrowed together with her fist clenched by her side. Asta was held back by Yami. Tear tracks raced down Noelle's cheeks breaking Asta's heart. He wanted to take the pain away from her. He wanted to hurry up and get this done. Asta hated to see Noelle like this.

"What's wrong with her?" Mimosa asked, worried.

Asta looked over to see she was being held back by Klaus. It was taking all his strength to keep her from racing to Noelle's side again. Asta didn't blame her. If he could use healing magic then he would be by her side regardless of the risk.

"It's the second final stage," Fanzell said, checking his watch. "It makes you relive your worse memories."

Mimosa gasped as she covered her mouth.

"Whatever she's seeing, it's been going for an hour now," Fanzell said.

Asta gritted his teeth. He would only have guesses what Noelle is seeing. None of those guesses make him any happy instead he found himself angry all over again. He blamed her family for treating her in a cruel way. 

Finally, Vanessa appeared with a bag full of leaves. She was huffing but tossed the bag towards Fanzell who nodded. He lowered himself to the ground and asked for the ingredients. Yuno met Asta's eyes, they both nodded towards each other. Asta knew that Yuno was telling him everything is going to be okay. Asta watched as Fanzell worked. Every now and then Fanzell cursed but still worked. Then he put the liquid into a shot and stood up.

"Alright," Fanzell said, looking at them. "I'm going to need all the nobles and royals out." 

"What?" Finral asked him.

"I'm not leaving Noelle," Mimosa said as Finral nodded.

"Yes, you are," Fanzell nodded. "When Asta releases the vines, the poison will turn into gas. Meaning it will affect all of you and I only have enough to cure Noelle."

"You heard him. Out and don't come back until _I_ say so." Yami snapped.

The others left grumbling but didn't dare to raise their voices. Asta pulled out his sword the moment the door was closed. His eyes were on Noelle never leaving her face. Fanzell made sure the door was tightly shut and closed. Fanzell told Magna to release the flame magic then told Asta to hit the vines with his sword. So he did. The vines turned into a neon gas spreading around the room. It wasn't suffocating or painful it feels like air but visible. But that thought disappeared from Asta's mind when Noelle started to choke on the air. Fanzell flipped her over and stabbed the needle in her lower back. 

The neon green air faded when Noelle opened eyes. She gasped before turning to the side. Noelle threw up beside her bed but that didn't gross anyone out. In fact, the people in the room were happy she was alive. Vanessa is the first person to race over and pull Noelle into a hug. Noelle cried in Vanessa's shoulder, looking around with wide panic eyes. 

"It's okay, sweetie." Vanessa rubbed Noelle's back. "You're at the hideout. Everything is going to be okay. We're here."

Noelle just sobbed more. She turned away to throw up again but Vanessa didn't pull away from Noelle. Instead, she rubbed her back. Luck handed Noelle a bucket for future barfs. Asta watched the scene in front of him. Noelle is alive. Noelle is awake. Noelle is breathing. Noelle is right in front of him, alive, awake, and breathing. Asta felt finally relaxed. He let himself breathe for the first time in hours.

\---

Noelle was on bed rest for the following week, Captain Yami's orders. The rest of the Black Bulls squad had the rest of the week off in order to heal from the battle. Asta deep down knows it for them to wrap their minds around what happened. Mimosa was able to stay behind to help Noelle heal and gain back her strength. Although, Klaus and Yuno have to go back since they have a mission to go on.

Asta was walking them out since the hideout is a maze due to Henry's magic changing it at night. Klaus was thanking Fanzell for saving Noelle while Yuno and Asta stayed back. Yuno looked over at his brother seeing the sad expression on his face. Yuno has never seen this look on Asta. It made him scared for his brother. Yuno doesn't know what Asta is feeling nor does he think he will ever understand but he does know that Asta needs something to keep him going.

"She's going to be okay." Yuno broke the silence.

"I know," Asta replied.

"Mimosa is the best healer, I know."

"I know."

"And you should also tell Noelle how you feel."

Asta looked over at him with wide eyes, "How did you know?!"

"Come on, Asta. I'm your brother and I know when you love something." Yuno sighed.

Asta pressed his lips together.

"What? Are you scared of telling her?" Yuno asked him.

"I'm scared of losing her."

Yuno blinked.

"What if she says no? I will have to face her every single day, Yuno." Asta waved his arms in the air. "Noelle makes me _really_ happy. I really like her. I want to marry her instead of Sister Lily."

"Woah," Yuno said.

"Yeah, woah."

Yuno sighed, "I don't think she is going to reject you, Asta. You clearly don't see the way she looks at you. Or any girls for that matter. I think you need to talk to her."

Asta nodded.

"And you can always come to me if you need to talk to someone. I'll listen and won't make fun of you." Yuno promised.

Klaus called out to Yuno that it's time for them to leave.

"I will." Asta nodded.

They gave each other a fist bump before Yuno walked over to Klaus. They didn't make a challenge or a bet or had a fight. Yuno deep down knew Asta doesn't need that at the moment. What he needs is calm and hope. It was something Yuno never thought he needed to for Asta but there is the first time for everything. Though there is something Yuno has in Asta like he always has within him.

Hope. He knows Asta will tell Noelle and he knows it will end well. They are both blind to each other's feelings towards each other.

\---

Asta found himself on edge now. Especially when Noelle is walking around the hideout holding onto either Mimosa or Vanessa. The magicless boy swore anything was going to hurt her. So he found himself cleaning everything top to bottom, not letting anyone else help. He cleaned the church back at the village, he knows when everything is clean and what won't bother Noelle. And when Yami felt like Asta was festering, he was sent out on missions with the other Black Bulls.

Something Asta was very grateful for.

"Hey Asta!" Mimosa exclaimed.

Asta turned around smiling, "Hey Mimosa. Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Mimosa frowned. "I'm being called back to base today."

"Really?"

She nodded.

Asta sighed, "Well, thanks for everything you have done so far! You made Noelle way better."

"It's n-no problem!" Mimosa smiled, sadly. "I'm just relieved she is okay. To me, Noelle isn't my cousin. She's my sister."

Asta smiled.

Mimosa took in a deep breath before looking at Asta. She has a serious look before taking ahold of Asta's hands. Asta's eyes widen out of confusion.

"Asta," Mimosa stared into his eyes. "Take care of Noelle."

"What?" Asta asked.

"You're going to confess to her, aren't you?" She asked.

Asta nodded.

"Then take care of her." 

"I will. I promise, Mimosa." 

They both shared a smile before Mimosa left waving at him. Asta watched as she flew off on her broom. Asta put his hands on his hips thinking back on Mimosa's words. He will take care of her when she needs it. Noelle is seriously powerful and really doesn't need a man there but Asta knows everyone needs someone some time. He will be there for her, he isn't going to lose her again. He doesn't want to go through that again.

His green eyes went to the new table outside. It was put there recently by Magna who wanted to have more 'manly dinners outside' and Charmy wasn't afraid to cook for them. Even Captain Yami was okay with it. It may be a dinner table for the Black Bulls squad but it's also where they hang out in the sun. Especially when they wanted to watch Luck fight with Magna or anyone who is willing to fight. Though to Asta, it's where he and Noelle share personal talks where she didn't think down on him. Where she was open.

_Asta was very happy right now. Not only are they having a barbecue but they have earned twenty gold stars. Which meant he is catching up with Yuno. He is also happy because things are calming down now in the Clover Kingdom. They took down the elves, allowing them to go in the next world, they were able to defeat the Devil and soon enough they are going on a mission. Asta is excited to have a calm day before heading out._

_He looked across the table to see Noelle looking down at her grimoire. Her pink eyes were narrowed as she stared at the text. Asta raised his eyebrow by her silence. It's rare when he notices Noelle is silent. Even if she isn't talking to him, she is talking to either Vanessa or Magna. So Asta pushed his plate full of food in her direction. Noelle looked up from the book with eyebrows drawn._

_"Everything alright, Noelle?" Asta asked her._

_"Yeah," Noelle replied._

_Asta looked down at her grimoire, "I saw that really cool water dress. You're getting stronger like I always knew you would!"_

_"T-thanks!" Noelle exclaimed, face burning red._

_"But," Asta grabbed a piece of his food. "I'm guessing that's not what you're thinking about."_

_Noelle nodded with her face still red._

_"Wanna talk about it?" Asta asked her._

_Noelle closed her grimoire, "Nozel apologized."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah . . . ."_

_"How do you feel about that?"_

_"I'm not sure," She shrugged. "All I know is that I'm happy."_

_Asta put his food down, "Happy?"_

_"I'm happy that he acknowledges what he did was wrong." She said, looking away from him._

_"But?" Asta asked._

_"I don't know what I should do," She sighed. "I don't think I'm ready to forgive them. Yes, I want to still protect them. No, I'm not angry at them. And yes, I'm grateful that they are starting to see me as strong but what should I do? Is it wrong of me to not want to forgive just yet?"_

_Asta pressed his lips together as he thought about what she said. Everyone in the Black Bulls squad all came from something. Asta was an orphan boy from Hage Village and people still doubt his dream. Finral is a noble who was disowned by his father. Gauche and Marie's parents were murdered and had everything taken away from them. Vanessa was kept in a cage because of her magic, never allowed to see the light of day. Henry's strange disease is the reason why he taters between life and death every day. Yami appeared on the shore one day far away from his homeland. And so many more. Each of them has a story to tell and each of them has things to forgive. Has Asta forgiven everyone who said cruel things about him? Probably not. But that's doesn't make him wrong. Forgiving isn't easy and it should be done on your own time._

_"I think," Asta said, carefully. "You should forgive them when you want too. What they did isn't cool and never will be. I'm just happy they are finally seeing you as the powerful mage we know!"_

_Noelle's eyes widen with her face turning red._

_Asta smiled in response. He grabbed his food to take a bite. Magna's shouts echoed throughout the woods and Luck's laughter. Vanessa poured out some drinks for everyone, passing it to each member. Charmy started to pass everyone more plates of food even if some people were stuffed. Asta took notice that Noelle wasn't eating but fiddling with a golden locket around her neck. Asta licked his lips._

_"What's that Noelle?" Asta asked her._

_"Huh?" She asked, confused. Asta pointed at the locket. "Oh, this. Nozel gave this to me before we left. It's a picture of my mother."_

_Noelle opened the locket showing a small picture of a beautiful woman. She was an exact copy of Noelle but instead of pigtails, she has a single ponytail. Not to mention beautiful purple eyes. Other than that, they are both very beautiful. If Asta would've seen them standing next to each other then he would've thought of them as twins._

_"Woah, Noelle, you guys look like twins!" Asta exclaimed._

_"I would hope so. After all, we are both royalty." Noelle flipped her pigtail over her shoulder._

_"And she's really beautiful!"_

_"What?!" Noelle exclaimed with a bright red face._

_Before Asta could say anything, a powerful water jet hit him in the face shooting him backward. Noelle covered her blushing face as Asta sat up._

Asta smiled as he looked away. He turned to walk inside to see if Charmy could make him some food. Deep down he knew Charmy isn't going to refuse but he couldn't wait to ask her. The front doors opened revealing Noelle, Vanessa, Magna, and Luck. Asta titled his head to the side watching them. Vanessa smiled seeing Asta. Luck was hopping around Noelle exclaiming how excited he was to fight a royal. Asta took note of how Magnawalked behind Noelle whose arms ready to catch her.

"Hey, Little Rasta!" Magna said upon seeing him.

Asta waved at them, "Hey guys. What are you doing out here?"

"Well, Noelle said she would fight me!" Luck said, grinning.

Asta froze in place, "Yeah?"

"I need to practice," Noelle clarified. "Now that I know there are types of magic that could do that, I have to train. Luck is always down to fight, Vanessa can easily use her threads as traps and well Magna has to be good for something."

"I AM YOUR SUPERIOR, LITTLE MISS!" Magna exclaimed as Noelle smirked.

"Want to join?" Vanessa asked him.

"Yeah! Join us!" Luck nodded.

Asta looked at Noelle, "Sure! I'm always down for training."

They all walked into the forest to find a clearing. Asta looked over at Noelle again. She is gripping at her wand tightly. Vanessa looked around in the clearing. This is clearly Noelle's training place with the giant holes from when her magic goes out of control. Noelle avoided the tree with the target and turned to the others. Without a word, the three magic knights disappeared in the trees. Noelle took in a deep breath, holding her wand up.

Asta took out one of his swords and looked around, "Hey Noelle, I can teach you ki."

Noelle looked at him.

"I mean you really don't need mana for sneak attacks, right? You have to be able to read the energy." Asta said.

"That's right." Noelle nodded.

"So let's see if you can use it." Asta turned to face her. "Captain Yami taught me. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you knew it. After all, it's pushing your limits."

"Then how do you use it?" 

Asta stabbed his sword in the ground, "Close your eyes."

"W-why?" Noelle asked, nervously.

"Just trust me." 

Noelle sighed as she closed her eyes. Asta pressed his lips together. Even as he is trying to teach her a life-saving trick, he is thinking about how cute she is at the moment. With her cheeks tinting red and pouting lips. He shook his head, that isn't something he needs to think about. Right now he wants to make Noelle stronger. He wants her to be stronger so she can take care of herself. Also so she could show her family how much stronger she is, show the nobles so no one could doubt her again.

"Asta?" Noelle asked, opening one eye.

"Sorry," Asta shook his head. "The way I understand ki is, its energy and it's everywhere. You're not sensing the mana so ignore that. Ki is using the five senses and once you understand that you will be able to read any oncoming attack."

"Right." Noelle nodded.

"You got this, Noelle."

They both stood back to back. Asta could tell Noelle is concentrating on the upcoming practice battle. Asta felt them being surrounded by the three Black Bull knights. In front of him, there is someone sitting on a branch waiting. They seem calm so that means Luck isn't there. Magna could be calm in battle unless his emotions rule over him so Asta isn't sure who is there. They aren't using any magic yet.

"There!" Noelle exclaimed as she shot a large ball of water forward.

A fireball was slammed against it. Magna cheered as he stepped out and tossed another fireball. Noelle blocked it with her water magic. Asta looked back and noticed her eyes were still shut. A smirk crossed Asta's face glad that Noelle is getting a hang of this. He turned back around, just in time to block a hit from both Luck and Vanessa. The practice battle went on and Asta found himself also blocking hits that Noelle's missing.

It was fun for the five of them. They were going all out without a thought of hurting each other. This is training, they all want to become stronger. The Black Bulls squad used to be the worst of the worst now they are better. They are becoming more known than being the worst. After all, this is the same team that went up against Vetto the Despair, a member of The Midnight Sun and won in their way. They can handle this small battle. 'Cause the entire squad wants to become stronger to protect the people they care about.

Asta hit one of Luck's lightning ball back towards him. Luck gave out a giggle as he threw more. The magicless boy tried to run forward but he felt something wrapped around his ankles meaning he can't move. Asta cut the thread magic releasing his ankles. Only he didn't see the trap but Noelle did. Noelle shouted out Asta's name while pushing him down. She shot something towards Vanessa, leaving her back exposed. Asta's green eyes looked up to see Magna and Luck running towards Noelle, combining their magic to make a powerful attack.

Only Asta didn't see them as his friends or squadmates. He saw them as the same Diamond Kingdom general who attacked Noelle. He was the one who poisoned her. He was the one who put her life in danger. He is the one who almost took her away from him. He is the one who hurt her! _HE HURT HER!_ Asta let out an animal growl as he jumped to his feet, he pulled Noelle behind him. Everything happened within a second a single blink and no one would know what would've happened.

Asta hit both Magna and Luck with the flat of his sword and flung them to the side. Their magic spells were canceled with his other sword. _Nothing is going to hurt her_ , Asta thought to himself. Asta spun around doing the same movement on Vanessa. His teeth bared, eyes wide and darken. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his arm. The gray hair boy looked down to see Noelle looking at him.

"Asta?" Noelle asked.

He blinked seeing what he had done. Luck looked at Asta with a large grin while Magna nodded, impressed. Vanessa looked at Asta then to Noelle with her eyebrow raised. Asta quickly told them sorry before they went for another round. This time, Asta was able to stay under control but he still found himself slicing attacks that Noelle missed. They didn't go back to the hideout until Charmy called them for dinner with a slight threat.

Asta put his swords away, his green eyes glanced over to Noelle. She was being complimented by Luck who wanted to fight with her on one-on-one. Magna even praised her. While Noelle was grateful for the compliments, she reacted by acting superior. This resulted in Magna claiming he ranks above her while Luck laughed. Asta smiled once again. 

"Well, well." Vanessa giggled.

Asta looked over at her, "Vanessa!"

"If I didn't know any better," She wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "You _like_ our Princess."

"W-what are you talking?" Asta stammered.

"I saw the look."

"Don't tell her Vanessa!" 

Vanessa laughed, "It's not my job to tell her, Asta. That's all you."

Asta gulped.

"So any plans? A romantic dinner? Over a nice glass of amazing wine? Or perhaps buying her the best gift?" Vanessa pulled him closer. "A confession to a beautiful Black Bulls lady cannot be plain!" 

"I actually have no idea." Asta laughed nervously.

Vanessa gave him a blanket stare, "Oh no. That will not do. Come on, Little Asta, I'll help you."

"Uh," Asta then nodded. "ALRIGHT!" He cheered.

\---

Asta felt his heart slamming against his chest. He has never felt this way before. Asta doesn't recall all the times he was nervous and he could count them on his fingers. The magicless boy is confident, he can do anything! He has fought against The Midnight Sun, against the possessed elves, he feeds Yami's deadly beasts and even faced against Meleoleona Vermillion herself! Asta can confess to a girl he likes.

After all, he begged Sister Lily to marry him on an hourly basis back at Hage Village. So this isn't so different.

Only it is! This is Noelle Silva. His friend, his squadmate and partner. She is way different from Sister Lily! Somehow this is way worse than anything Asta has faced before. He rather fight Captain Yami himself than be rejected by Noelle Silva. Hell, he will take on Meleoleona Vermilion herself instead of being rejected by Noelle Silva. 

Asta took in a deep breath to calm himself down. In his right hand, he held the bag of the stuffed teddy bear and in his left hand, he held a bundle of flowers. Vanessa helped him picked out the flowers and prepare a speech. All he needs to say has been the thing he's been repeating for the past hour. Yet, now as he stood outside of Noelle's room, thanks to Vanessa taking down the traps for him, he forgot everything that has been written down. Not to mention he feels like he needs to throw up. Perhaps it's time for some stress-relieving exercises. It will help clear his mind.

So he did that. He did sit-ups until his stomach burned but he felt better. Asta jumped to his feet, putting all the items in one hand then knocked on the door. Noelle told him to wait before he switches the flowers to his other hand. Noelle opened the door looking at him with wide eyes. Her hair is loose, framing her face and she wore her usual outfit minus the Black Bulls cape.

"A-Asta?" She asked, confused and shocked. "H-how did you get back here? The traps should have been set off."

"Vanessa helped me out on that one." Asta laughed nervously. "Turns out she knows a lot about Zora's magic. It also helps with Rogue changing my fate to keep me alive."

Noelle looked down at his hands. Her face burned bright red and once again her eyes widen. She looked at Asta, her lips moving like a fish but no words left her mouth. Asta isn't sure if this is a good sign or not. But he remembers the one thing Vanessa told him repeatedly.

 _Don't ask her to marry him while confessing_. She repeated over and over. Even hitting his head as if it would be nailed in his head.

"What's that?" She asked, voice barely heard.

"For you," Asta said.

He shoved the flowers in her face. Noelle took the flowers with a shaking hand. Asta gulped and flashed her a smile. Noelle's eyes looked down at the flowers. They were an ensemble of carnations, red roses, red tulips, and sakurasous with paper wrapped around it. She blinked wondering what is happening. Not to mention her face isn't going to its normal color, it's staying red and _very_ hot. 

"Uh," Asta handed her the bag. "Also this. I got you this too."

Noelle put the flowers behind her then grabbed the bag. She wanted to say thank you but her voice wasn't working. Noelle cursed herself for being tongue-tied at the moment. She opened the bag, trying to calm herself throughout the process and pulled out something. Her eyes watered seeing what it was. It was the teddy bear from the shop window. Noelle found herself amazed that Asta remembered this at all! Not to mention the bow is changed from pink to purple. Which told her he has been listening to her.

"Vanessa says I should give gifts for this kind of thing." Asta broke the silence.

Noelle looked back at him, "T-thing?"

"Noelle," Asta breathed. "When I saw you fell on the battlefield . . . it was one of the worst feelings. I don't remember much but hating the person who hurt you. Hell, I attacked our squadmates during our training because I thought they were him. I can't see you get hurt again like that. In fact, I don't want to see any future without you by my side."

"Asta," Noelle whispered.

"I really like you, Noelle! I like you more than Sister Lily, more than pop potatoes!" He smiled, widely. "When I think of my future, not only am I the Wizard King but you're there! By my side, protecting me while I protect the realm! I see us being together forever! I'll make sure to have a house worthy of a royal, to make sure I have food worthy of a royal and take care of you for the rest of our lives. I just want you, Noelle." 

Noelle smiled slightly.

Asta bowed, "Please, accept my confession!"

Finally, Noelle found her voice. She was so sure that at this moment, she couldn't say any words. She was so sure that she would've passed out from his confession. But no. She felt calm. She felt relieved and very happy. Noelle always assumed that she would have to scream it in Asta's face that she liked him. Once she accepted she does. Noelle looked down at the stuffed bear and glanced at the flowers behind. Her small smile turned into a warm, large smile.

"Oh Dorksta," Noelle said as Asta straighten up. "It's about time you confess."

Asta smirked, already knowing Noelle's answer.

\---

"Asta!" Noelle shouted with her face heating up.

Asta laughed as he swung her over his shoulder. The Black Bulls were having an easy day, having a normal day. Asta was training with Noelle on his shoulder, saying he needs to be able to carry her within seconds since she is his girlfriend now. Meaning he was going to protect her no matter. Noelle was hitting his back, demanding to be put down. Luck looked over laughing as he made his lightning gloves. Noelle looked over at Luck.

"Oh yeah!" Luck exclaimed. "Magna look!"

"LET'S BATTLE!" Magna shouted.

"Gotta catch us!" Asta yelled back.

"No, wait!" Noelle exclaimed.

"What's wrong, Little Missy? Afraid I'm going to beat you?" Magna asked, smirking.

Noelle pushed herself up, "Of course not. I'm royalty meaning I can easily beat you."

"I AM YOUR SUPERIOR!" Magna exclaimed.

"So?" Noelle asked, smirking.

Magna let out a battle cry as Luck giggled.

"Time to move!" Asta exclaimed as he raced forward still carrying Noelle on his shoulder.

They were being chased around the common room with laughter falling them. Asta kept Noelle on his shoulder. His girlfriend is defending both of them from Luck and Magna. Asta even noticed Vanessa was helping the couple. To say Asta and Noelle are happy is an understatement. Asta wished he would have known that he liked Noelle sooner because being in a relationship with her is amazing!

Asta jumped up, grabbing the banister. He flung them both over it letting Noelle stand on her own. Magna and Luck are fighting each other now. Asta let out a breathy chuckle as he looked over at Noelle. She was looking down with a smile, her pigtails wild and cheeks red. Although Asta has never seen anyone else more beautiful than right now. 

All he could think was, thank gods she woke up. Now he plans to be with her for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I have also published this on my Tumblr account!


End file.
